Ghirardelli
by Meridian Diamond
Summary: Dark & Caramel: The taste evokes a feeling of oneness, awaken the senses to welcoming flavours that burst and melt in you; to indulge in this would be most intoxicating. Will had dark hair, and Lyra had golden hair. She was fierce, he was strong. Together they blend and mix. A collection of oneshots dedicated to the fandom: AU and sometimes not, a bit OOC, but updated regularly!


~.~.~.~

**. **_Just a little more_ **.**

~.~.~.~

**L**yra fidgeted, hesitating to enter the classroom as she held a pretty green box, carelessly wrapped in a red ribbon, for the thought of her father discovering frightened her, she did it in her most secret place at the deadest of night. Her mother would deem most appropriate of her to do this instead of that had she told her—she even considered once or twice letting her in on this—except she could be…odd.

Nobody else knew of this dreaded surprise in the form of a box of dark chocolates, else she wouldn't call herself a Belacqua.

Well, kind of. Roger lived with her too long for her _not_ to be humiliated the second he'd realise her…infatuation, for a boy in her class, no less. Only Pan could be trusted.

Who was Pan, you ask?

…Her pet marten.

Shut up, it's a cool thing to have for a pet.

The room was bustling with noise, and each passing second she felt all the shier to get inside.

You're Lyra Belacqua. Lyra Belacqua. Lyra Belacqua. You can _do_ this. So _do_ it. Her legs failed her, wobbling slightly. She cursed silently.

He was just _there_! Nobody would look even if they could! If it's anything that's got to do with Will Parry, no one would bother remembering. It's, yeah, a little sad. It was a little hard pushing herself to do this when she grew up with some of her classmates from first grade to now. What'd they think? What'd they _do_ to Will?

The pink streamers and posters were helping her _very_ much.

Nevertheless, she stepped in the classroom, making her way to the boy's chair.

She walked stiffly, resembling a robot, and at the same time felt like jelly melting at the spot.

He was staring at the window, busy with what little his imagination could amuse him, seeming like the most beautiful boy she'd ever laid eyes on. Lyra stopped in front of him.

It was simple manners to wait for him to notice her, but when he didn't—he looked like he ignored everybody and disregarding them was his preference even if they were right at his face—she made herself be noticed.

"Hey Will! You there?"

As expected, he didn't look at her.

She tried again, a little louder. "It's Valentines today, so…Everyone's running around wearing fuchsia! I'm not—pink's for sissies—unless _you_ like it, then I wouldn't actually really…"

Lyra trailed off; Will turned to face her fully, his raven hair reflecting the light cast on it from the windows, his stunning eyes piercing hers and shooting her right down as painfully as his jutting jaw made her heart beat a million times faster. "Do you need something?"

"I-I said—_happy-valentines-day-it's-been-nice-talking-to-you-see-ya_!" She thrust into his hands what she worked so hard to bake the previous night and stormed out of sight, red to her toes.

Will stared after her, more surprised than he'd ever been in a long time. He shifted his gaze to what she'd rushed giving him at the most unexpected moment.

Assessing the vicinity to see if anyone was looking, he unwrapped the ribbon and slowly opened the lid.

Fresh milky chocolates, all lined neatly in three rows of the small box.

He took in the scent: It smelled delicious. Hesitation would be imminent had he not been too pleased earlier, but he ate one with no other thought.

A goofy smile graced his lips.

_Dark chocolate with caramel filling_.

**E-N-D**

**DARK CHOCOLATE = WILL; CARAMEL FILLING = LYRA? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD SYMBOLISM! SUCH LITTLE RECOGNITION! ;n; I've been freaking CRUSHED! As much as I wanna nag about how the ending BROKE me, it's gonna cost me seventy-times-seven times more words than how much I spent writing this. I realised the fandom was quite—small—so I hope this AU was a little breather! :D They're TOGETHER AND BREATHING THE SAME AIR WHAT MORE COULD I EVER WANT. Sorry if they were a bit OOC, I tried! This is gonna be THE FIRST of my collection of WillxLyra oneshots that I devote to the cute fandom! LET'S MAKE MORE WILLXLYRA FANFICS! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**


End file.
